Ten
by Loraine 82
Summary: Well after all, ten was a nice, even number.


This is my first Monk story. I was saddened by the lack of Monk/Natalie stories out there, so this one popped into my head and begged to be let out. I hope you enjoy it. The rating is M and M it will be! If that bothers you, I would turn back now.

* * *

**Ten**

As he opened the door, he sighed slightly. He was going to have to vacuum the welcome mat again. Why couldn't people wipe their feet somewhere else? Adrian Monk knew he had problems, but really, was that asking too much?

He closed the door behind him and put his keys in their proper place on the table beside the door. There appeared to be a bit of dust on the table. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped at it, then frowned and walked toward the kitchen to find the furniture polish.

Walking by the living room door, he nodded slightly. "Hello, Natalie."

***

Natalie listened as he placed everything just so before heading into the kitchen. She straightened slightly, leaned back on her hands, and crossed her legs. When he walked by the doorway, she grinned.

"Hello, Natalie."

"Hello, Mr. Monk. Have a nice trip to the market?"

"Oh yeah. It was great. I still don't understand why you couldn't...."

When his sentence stopped, she knew his mind had caught up with his eyes. She licked her lips and waited. This was going to be good.

***

Monk sat the bag he was holding on the counter and turned.

She couldn't be.

He walked out the room and stopped in the doorway.

She was.

Natalie was sitting on his coffee table. That in its self was disturbing, but what was worse was she was sitting here in nothing but a silky, red, something that barely covered anything.

"Na…Na…Natalie. What? What are you doing?"

She sat up slowly, stretching the silk across her chest. She stood then, slowly walking toward him. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You...you…you…you were sitting on my table."

Natalie stopped in front of him and ran her hand up his chest and over his shoulder. She pulled herself close to him, her chest barely touching his. "Yes. I was sitting on your table. Notice anything else?"

"Ther…there's some dust on the table in the foyer." He glanced over his shoulder at it. "I…I need to clean it."

She chuckled as she pressed herself against him. "There's only one thing you need to take care of and I'm standing right in front of you." She kissed the side of his mouth. "I want you, Adrian. Now."

His hands clinched and unclenched at his sides. "I...I..." One finger slid over the silk closest to it. "Na…Natalie."

Once he said her name, she knew he was hers. She ran her hands along his shoulders, finger scraping through the hair at the base of his neck. "It's ok, Adrian. The nightie is new and I took a shower right before I put it on." She leaned in close, her lips almost touching his. "Touch me."

His hand gently ran from her hip, up her side and to her shoulder. She felt him draw in a breath, a shaky breath as his hand turned and the backs of his fingers trailed along her exposed skin. "It's...you're...clean?"

Natalie smiled against his lips. "Everywhere." She kissed him then, her tongue teasing at his lips, tasting him. He didn't respond at first, but she did feel his other hand on her hip. She smiled against the kiss, her right hand coming down to caress his face.

"No. No. No." Adrian pulled away suddenly. "I…I can't do this." He looked at her, then looked away. "I love Trudy."

"And I love Mitch." She stepped into his personal space again. "I'm not saying that I don't love you, but Mitch will always have my heart." She ran her hands up his chest. "Trudy will always have your heart and that's fine. I just want your body."

His shoulder came up as was his nervous habit, but his hands couldn't stop touching her. "I do love Trudy."

Natalie smiled. "I know." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I would never ask you to stop loving her, but I also know that she would want you to be happy." She kissed him again. "I can make you happy."

This time, he kissed her back, a little. "Happy?"

Another kiss from Natalie. "Yes, happy."

There was more of a response from him. "Me, happy?"

She began pushing him toward the bedroom. "You. Very, very happy."

***

He felt the bed hit the back of his knees and he sat down hard. It didn't help matters that Natalie's hand was on his chest, pushing him. He looked up at her and his mouth went dry.

Natalie pushed him to the bed and then stepped back to look at him. His eyes met hers, but only after traveling over her silk covered body. She gave him a sultry smile as she ran her hands along her curves.

His shoulder twitched but she kept her hand moving until they reached the small, thin straps of the nightie. She slid her fingers under them, slowly lowering them until they were lying against her upper arms. She raised an eyebrow. "At least take your coat off."

Monk watched the strap on her right arm fall a bit further down as he unbuttoned and took off his jacket. He glanced around the room then laid it beside him on the bed. Natalie smiled as she picked up the coat and hung it over the back of the desk chair.

Turning back around, she walked back to where he was sitting and straddled his lap. "Adrian, I'm going to apologize now." When he frowned at her, she lifted one shoulder. "I'm going to ruin this shirt. I'll pick up a new one tomorrow." With that, she grabbed one side of the shirt in either hand and ripped it open.

Adrian was to shocked to speak. On the one hand, there were buttons everywhere and she had just destroyed one of his shirts. On the other, her lips were doing wonderful things against his skin. "Oh, god. Oh, Natalie."

She grinned as she kissed her way over his skin. He drew in his breath sharply as she flicked her tongue over his nipple. Natalie chuckled slightly as she kissed her way up over his shoulder and back to his lips. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back against the bed.

His hands automatically went to her hips. He needed something to hold on to because he felt as if he was falling. When she stretched out against him, the silk rubbed against his skin and drove him wild. His hand slid up her back, finding that the nightie was low cut and that the straps crossed each other on her back.

Her kisses started moving lower, down across his chest, and then lower to his stomach. She knelt between his knees and unbuckled his belt. She grinned at him as she pulled the belt away and tossed it over her shoulder. "We'll clean it up later."

Adrian glanced at the belt, but his attention was brought back to Natalie when she unbuttoned his pants and started to pull them down. He lifted his hips slightly and watched as she picked up the belt and the pants and put them with his jacket.

Natalie turned around and drew in a breath. There lay Adrian Monk, almost naked and hard as a rock. She lifted one eyebrow as she slid the nightie down and off. She knelt on the bed and then slid her skin against his until she was lying next to him. Her fingertips were gliding along the waistband of his brown boxer shorts. "Do you know how much I want you?"

He ran his hand along her arm and then looked into her eyes. He swallowed, then his mouth opened and closed for a moment. "I...I.... there was...was only Trudy."

She smiled at him, then leaned down and kissed him gently. "I'm not worried about that." She ran her fingers inside the waistband of his boxers, finding the soft skin of his hip. "I'm sure that you haven't forgotten." With that, she pushed the boxers down and watched as he sprung free from the confines of the cloth.

Monk groaned, his shoulder twitching wildly. "I...I...I don't know. Nat…Natalie." He gulped audibly as her fingers slid around his skin. "Th…that feels good."

Natalie grinned as she sat up then straddled his hips. She lifted his hands to her hips and placed her own hands on his chest. She leaned down and kissed him, even as she was rubbing herself against his body.

He moaned against the kiss, his body straining for hers. He pulled away from the kiss. "Na…Natalie, what are you doing?"

She smiled as she sat up and reached for a small, foil package on the nightstand. After opening it, she pulled out the condom and put it in place. She kissed his nose. "To keep you clean." Then with that, she took him in her hand and guided him inside of her.

Adrian closed his eyes as her body surrounded him. She was hot, wet, tight and, as she had said, clean. The fact that she had shaved herself for him told him how much thought she had put into this act. His hips jerked upward as she settled on him. "N…Natalie. You…. you…"

Using her hands to brace herself against his chest, Natalie began rolling her hips. Back and forth, back and forth, faster and faster. She had her head thrown back, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Please, Adrian, please touch me."

His eyes were focused on her face, watching her emotions play out in her expressions. His hands flexed and gripped her hips while his own hips strained to get closer to her. His mind didn't know how to process all the new sensations but when he heard her voice, his body made up his mind for him.

Natalie felt him shift underneath her, then she gasped slightly as he laid her back against the bed and covered her body with his own. She smiled up at him, her eyes meeting his soft brown eyes. "Adrian…"

His hand slid down her side, then onto her hip and further down to caress her thigh. Lifting it gently, he pressed closer against her, pressing her into the mattress. "Here's the thing. I'm usually on top."

Natalie's chuckle turned into a moan as he began moving inside her. She ran her hands along his back, getting more turned on at the feel of his muscles playing underneath his skin. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing his chest against hers. "You feel so good."

This was like nothing he'd ever done before. This wasn't making love; this was sex, pure and simple. With Trudy, he'd always been gentle, been thoughtful and never once had he driven himself into her the way he was with Natalie. On the other hand, Natalie wasn't complaining. No, she was actually encouraging him to go harder and faster. And, oh god, he was going to give her what she wanted.

Her nails scraped along his back as he drove harder and harder into her. She was moaning constantly in his ear now, telling him how good he was and how much she wanted him. When she wasn't talking, she was peppering his face, neck and ears with kisses. Her breath was starting to come in short gasps now, so he knew that she was close to her release.

Adrian Monk was afraid of touching people. He didn't want to get their germs on his hands. This was a widely known fact. It was why he had hired Natalie in the first place. She was there to hand him a wipe when he was forced the shake hands. That's why when Natalie felt his hand sliding around her hip toward the center of her body, she gasped, loudly.

"Are you ok?" His expression made her heart flutter.

She nodded slightly. "I…I'm fine. Please, don't stop." She tightened her inner muscles around him, smirking slightly at his expression. "I'm, I'm just surprised that you're touching me."

His hand slid down her body as he thrust into her, his fingers trailing along her stomach till he reached her clit. He pressed gently at first, watching her expression change and her eyes slip closed. Her back arched as he applied more pressure and then when he began to move his finger in a circle, his name left her mouth in a way that made it sound way more attractive than it ever did before.

Her body was tightening around him and it took all of his control to keep up his movements. His hand tightened on her hip, his own body yearning for release but at the same time, never wanting this feeling to end. He groaned softly and then called out to the one person who was always there to help. "Natalie…"

The way he said her name, so uncontrolled and so deep, sent her over the edge. She made a whimpering noise that sounded like "Adrian" as her body shook with her release. Her inner muscles tightened and released, tightened and released. It took all of his self-control to keep moving; to prolong her pleasure and not to give in to his own.

Only when he was satisfied that she was satisfied did he allow his control to loosen. Natalie's body was still recovering; still gripping him, pulling at his will power. His eyes met Natalie's and he leaned down to kiss her, his body still pressing into hers again and again.

She planted kisses along his jaw up to gently nip at his earlobe. She wrapped herself tighter around him and whispered softly. "Let go, Adrian. I've got you."

His world came apart.

Well, as much as it could for Adrian Monk.

His back arched.

His hips flexed.

Each thrust was punctuated by a small whimper and a gasp for the breath that it took away.

Natalie watched, mesmerized by the man above her. His eyes were close, his face was becoming more relaxed and she could have sworn she saw a smile forming. Her hands ran along his back, calming him, but getting her more and more excited again. Her second orgasm came without warning, shocking them both.

Adrian rested his forehead against her shoulder, his forearms on the bed, holding his weight off of Natalie. She was running her fingertips along his back, his arms, through his hair, everywhere she could reach, reassuring him, calming him and enjoying the feel of him in her arms.

Once he had caught his breath, he pulled out of her gently and rolled to his side of the bed. Natalie sat up, the sheet around her and her feet flat against the bed, knees bent. She looked over her shoulder at him, lying with his arm against his forehead. She smiled slightly and then gently reached between the covers to remove the used condom.

He twitched slightly and looked at her. His eyes went wide at the sight of her bare back and his hand went to his eyes. "Natalie."

She sighed, realizing what that meant. "Go shower, Mr. Monk." She rested her forehead against her knees. "I'll close my eyes until you leave, then I'll get dressed and go. You can call me if you want me to come back to work tomorrow."

It was her turn to jump slightly when his fingers slid across her skin. "I can't shower now."

Natalie turned her head to look at him. "You can't? What do you mean you can't?" She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll leave the apartment if that will make you more comfortable."

He shook his head as he pulled her down to lie against his chest. "Here's the thing. It's an odd number."

Natalie frowned as she tried to work out what he was talking about. "Odd number? Adrian, I had two orgasms. Unless you're talking about the number of times you…released, that seems like an even number to me."

Adrian moved quickly, pinning her to the bed with his body. "You had two and I had one. That's three and that's an odd number." The smile on his face was radiant. "I've always been fond of ten. Doesn't ten seem like a nice even number?"

It was Natalie's eyes that went wide this time.

Ten.

One. Zero.

Ten.

When his lips met the skin of her neck she sighed.

Well after all, ten was a nice, even number.

~Finis~


End file.
